


The Scourge's Steamy Morning

by DoorMattFE



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, Hot Springs & Onsen, Kissing, M/M, Nudity, Public Sex, Shower Sex, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-10-20 18:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17627561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoorMattFE/pseuds/DoorMattFE
Summary: The Summoner wakes up to see Helbindi training at dawn. And the Summoner gets to be closer to Helbindi, who isn't used to being close to someone.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> We need Helbindi Content!! 
> 
> This is my first time writing anything involving sex. So it's not gonna be GREAT. But I feel like it came at well! As weird as it sounds, I like the idea of having sexual content for favorite characters. Sex and stuff is really taboo. And I think it should be normalized more to some degree. 
> 
> Like I said, first time writing anything like this and I did this around midnight. Might one day go back to this and see if I want to add chapters to it sorta!
> 
> Edit for 2nd chapter: Did not plan on making a 2nd part to this but I like... enjoyed writing smut? And I am kinda sorry but also if you like this stuff, eat your heart out. I made this one a lot more fluff to balance to steamy bits. No clue if I will make another that continues this story of Summoner X Helbindi, but I will keep doing Helbindi stuff (Might do some EliHec or Seth Eirika stuff soon!)
> 
> Anyway, if you read this, or the first piece, thank you so much! And remember to love Helbindi. I frequently talk about him, FEH, and other FE characters like Gilliam, Garcia, Eirika, and others on twitter so If you'd like, my @ is @DoorMattFE like it is on here!

You woke up in the morning hearing loud banging from the courtyards. The sun had barely began to rise over the castle of Askr, cascading a golden light slowly over the walls. 

The sound of banging persisted. Followed by grunts and pants. Seemingly coming from the training yard. 

Most heroes wouldn't be awake at this time. And even fewer would be training. 

With one more sound of a ear ringing crash, you got up to see who was causing such a noise.  
Echoes of your footsteps shoot down the halls. Crickets can be heard, but they fall silent when they hear the loud noise, then a few seconds later, they resume their chirping. 

Walking into the outdoor courtyard had you met with a cold wind. You huddle yourself in your cloak and look at the figure causing the ruckus. 

It was Helbindi. His bare torso was glistening in sweat in the early morning sun. Helbindi has been known to be asleep all day and awake all night. Avoiding the presence of others let's him train in peace. And that is seemingly all he cares about. Strength is how he lived when he was in Muspell. And though he is safe and can start a new life here. But he doesnt let go. 

You waddle forward to check up on him. His breathing is slow, but heavy like a bull. He's lifting a boulder and throwing it as far as he can, leaving trails of broken rocks where he had it land. 

Helbindi’s muscles were bulging out from everywhere. He was one of the strongest heroes Askr has ever met. Built with resilience and sheer, raw power. The shine coming off them was a marvelous sight to look at. 

Helbindi was a curious person. He always seems brash and angry, but he is sad. He lost his sister and purpose. But he still fights for us for us. He doesn't talk about it but he stays with us. 

As he rose the bolder over his head, you said his name

“Hey Helbin-”

Once you made your presence known, he dropped the rock right away and looked at you with confused eyes 

“Damn it, you scared the hell out of me!”

Helbindi stretched and walked over to the water well, guzzling it down.

“Why are ya’ up? I'm not used to seeing anyone at dawn”

“I heard you toss the rock around, and woke up from that. Wanted to see who was up pretty much.”

Helbindi slams his fist into his head, shaking his head back and forth

“Shit… I probably woke the whole castle up. I should have just done nothin’.” 

You eye him, he closed his eyes, and his chest rises and falls. 

“It's fine. It's good for us to wake up at a good time and train like you are. It's pretty nice out though…”

Helbindi looks up, the sun peaked its head just above the wall of the castle, greeting the two of you with its light. 

“Yeah… I like getting up early for this kind of stuff. It's cold out, the sun isn't beating on me, but it's still there. I can still look at it as I train.”

You feel a chill go through you, head to toes. He was right, it's cold out. 

“Yeah the cold part I don't love so much… I think I'm gonna start my morning”

You start to walk back from where you once were. It was dead quiet, until Helbindi broke the silence.

“I'm gonna take a bath I think… before it gets crowded and stuff. Have you taken a bath this early? It's pretty relaxing…” 

As a Summoner, you have your own private quarters with a bathing chamber. But it's small, and has nothing much in it. 

“No, I never have been up this early, but thanks to you, now I have.”

Helbindi locked his eyes in with you and gave a nervous smile.

“Heh-heh.. Uh yeah, sorry about waking you up. I'm gonna go in now. Worked out a lot this mornin’. So if ya’ need me, I'll be in the bathing room” 

He turns around one last time, stopping before turning the corner. 

“Think it would be nice to have someone to talk to though, if you'd be interested.”

Your heart goes into a bind. The idea of being in there with him is startling, but Helbindi seemed welcome to it. And being awake now, you might as well wake up with a shower.

You brace the cold and followed where Helbindi went. Entering the bathing area. 

Walking in, you smelled the tranquil hot springs, and the quiet sound of running water.

Helbindi was waiting right inside the entrance. He looked shocked seeing you, but he tried to calm himself down quickly.

“Ah, I didn't actually expect you to come… I thought you had your… summoning things to do.”

Your head is filled with many thoughts, and you try to collect yourself. 

“Well, I need to wash up, and you put the offer up. I wanted to see what you liked.”

Helbindi opened his mouth, but words didn't follow. He snapped back to reality and showed you where the showers were. 

“Alright. I'm gonna get out of these cloths and jump in a stall.”

Helbindi turned around and you did the same. You felt panic run through your body. You've never been in a position like this before. Helbindi said he's going to get out of his cloths, but does he mean full-on naked?

You turn around and see Helbindi’s naked, thick, muscular backside. You felt like you were going to pass out. Not only did you have to get naked too, but you also saw Helbindi naked. And enjoyed it. 

You then realized you didn't have any towels on you. You wanted to look around but you were afraid Helbindi would see you peeking. 

“Hey Helbindi… do we have any towels to wrap around ourselves.”

Silence overcame the two of you for a moment. Then Helbindi spoke back.

“O-oh… yeah I think I forgot to grab any. Well it's… just us. No one will see us if we just take a quick shower. I'm gonna head in now, so you're good to do whatever”

You heard Helbindi walk away and go over the tile floors. And heard the shower run. You quickly took your robe off, and your undershirt, and everything else. Then you ran for the shower. 

A booming voice went through the room

“Is this place as big as the stuff you have in your room?”

“No… I don't have a shower this big, and I don't have a hot spring here either. Didn't really think about trying one before either.”

“I'd try it” Helbindi said

“It's nice and hot, and relaxing. No one's there to talk to either. It's a little lonely but being alone sometimes is nice. Just not always” 

“Is that why you asked me to come here? You wanted to be with someone?”

“Ye-yeah. I feel safe around you I guess. I don't get nasty looks, or questions about me I don't want to talk about.”

After a through washing, you turned the water off. Only to be followed by Helbindi's turning his off. 

“Hey, the hot springs are to the right if you want to dip in there real quick. I'm gonna be a bit.”

Covered by nothing, you exit the shower and follow where Helbindi directed you to go. 

A large, steaming pool of water greeted you. The smells that were coming off of it were floral and pleasant. And soothed you right away.

Sliding into the hot spring, your body let a gasp out. Though the heat was intense, it felt right, and calming. Slowly, you fully submerged yourself and gave in to the water.

You let yourself melt away. Forgetting where you were for the moment, and just took everything in.

Then, the familiar footsteps came down the hall where the showers were. Helbindi must be going in too.

The sound comes closer and closer, and you open your eyes to meet Helbindi.

But he was there, standing at the edge of the hot springs, naked. With his cock hanging right in front of you, he spoke.

“I… I thought you wouldn't mind seeing me… naked you know. We're both guys, it's nothing we haven't seen before…”

It was something you haven't seen before. You've never been around naked guys before, but you knew Helbindi was above other guys in his size. It was huge, just like the rest of his body. 

You spoke in broken words.

“It's… unexpected but… I don't… mind… it's just I didn’t think you'd be… comfortable getting naked with other people like that.”

Helbindi adjusts his package, and it slaps gently against his inner thigh. You try not to stare directly at it.

“I'm not… I just feel fine with you being here… it's a little liberating I guess. I don't get naked with other people. It's why I come so early here… no one is here.”

He sits down at the edge of the hot springs to dangle his legs in the water. Bringing his cock and balls right down to eye level with you.

Struggling not to say anything about his penis, you could feel yourself being aroused. But the steam and the water hides that from Helbindi. 

“You asked me to come though, if you like being naked alone, why did you bring me here”

“I wanted to be with someone. And you always are the one checking on me. And I guess I got a nice feeling whenever you did that. And I wanted that nice feeling to stay. But it always went away when you left.”

Helbindi’s penis started to stiffen up. But he put his hand over himself trying to cover it up, but there was too much to cover.

You could feel your heart beating all over your body. Each pulse echoing. Helbindi was always alone. He slept when everyone else was awake. Trained when no one was there, and bathed before people woke up. But he didn't want to do that. He wanted to be close with others. 

Helbindi was very quiet and lashed out when he first came to Askr. And you went out of your way to make him feel like he was worth something. Because he is. He's worth a lot to you, and others as well. And you loved that about him. He's secretly modest and afraid. But not around you. 

“Helbindi, you can come into the hot spring. Someone might walk in and see everything.”

“Dammit, I didn't even think that I was just leaving my dick out right in front of you. I didn't…”

Helbindi scrambled and dipped below the surface. But even through the steam and the beat, you could see him blush.

“Hey Helbindi. You don't need to be sorry for that.”

Helbindi turned his head, avoiding eye contact.

“Why shouldn't I? I'm flashing you in public and I didn't even think about what you were thinking.” 

“Do you want to know what I think?”

You swam through the hot Spring over to where Helbindi is. You turn his head towards you where he looks confused and shocked.

“I think I love you”

Helbindi eyes widen when you spoke those words. A brief moment past.

But then Helbindi pulled you in, and kissed you right on the lips. He goes in for another kiss. And another one, getting more and more passionate. 

You reel your heads back for a moment and stare at each other. Your faces are inches apart and both of you are panting while your eyes are locked in. 

“Shit…” Helbindi pants “I really fucking love you”

He pulls you into a hug. Your bodies are rubbing against each other as he kisses your neck. And you can feel his cock getting rock hard against you. And the feeling was mutual. 

“Hey Helbindi, sit on the edge again.”

Helbindi looked at you, puzzled. But he obliged. He rose out of the water and sat down by the edge of the hot springs. But this time, he was erect. His penis was even bigger then it was before. It was almost a full foot long. And you longed for it. 

“Why did ya’ want me to get up here?”

Without responding, you thrust your mouth onto his cock. The feeling of his meat against your tongue caused Helbindi to gasp in surprise. 

“Oh fuckkkk…” his words were drawn out as you clasped your mouth around his member. 

You cup his balls with your hand and massage them. They were huge, and were very heavy. 

The bath and the two of you being so close made you dizzy from the heat. But you kept going. Trying to fit as much as his cock into your mouth without gagging. But with his girth and length, it was a challenge. 

Helbindi was writhing in pleasure, with his moans getting louder. He leaned back on the floor and let you lick him as he melted at the touch of your tongue. 

You felt his balls swelling in your hand and you knew he was close. You bobbed your head faster and Helbindi started to lose it. 

“Fuck! Hol-hold on… holy shit… not here… god damn…”

He stood up and extended his hand down to you, Looking up, you could see Helbindi dribbling pre-cum. 

“Let's go into one of the showed before anyone comes in”

You reach for his hand and he pulls you up. Letting Helbindi see your fully naked body for the first time. He stopped and took a look at your body, and scoffed. As he turned, he tugged on your cock, sending chills through you. 

As you enter the shower, Helbindi turns the water on hot, and turns back to you. 

You fell to your knees and started working on his dick again. Feeling it swell back up. 

You took your mouth off of him, and started to jack him off. You massaged his balls even more, feeling them load up. You could feel, and hear that he was about to bust. 

Helbindi was hissing, trying not to finish, but he can't help it. All the walls and floors of the shower was coated in Helbindi’s cum. 

You stood up, shaking after what you and him just did. You lock eyes again. Both of you, Bare naked in the showers. 

Helbindi pulls you in for a hug. And you stay there with the water beating down on your bare skin. Neither of you move. You keep hugging. Loving every second of being with each other. 

“Guess that was pretty long for a shower, huh?”

He chuckles, and rubs the side of your head. 

You lean your head into his big hand, resting on it as if it was a pillow

“You tired pup? How about we get out of here and change.”

You nodded slowly and left for where you left your cloths. Staring at each other while you change, taking in as much of the other as you can.

You walk back into the outdoors, and Helbindi puts his hand on your back and whispers.

“Would it be alright to head to your place? My place is small, and I want to be with you longer. 

“Yeah, follow me” 

Helbindi lingers in your steps as you walk into your quarters. It's much bigger than the other Heroes, so Helbindi and you can fit inside comfortablely. 

You keep yawning. You've only been up for a few hours but after everything, you could sleep again. 

Helbindi looks over and smirks as you yawn.

“Heh, gonna be sleeping like me soon. Like an owl with how I am, sleeping during the day and such.”

“I think I could use a rest. Do you want to join me”

“I'm like a damn furnace in bed. It's why I sleep naked! Haha!”

“You sleep naked?”

“Well with how huge I am under the belt and everywhere else, most clothes aren't comfortable for me to sleep in. And I just get so hot in bed, I don't see the point.”

“Well, if you want to get naked, go right on ahead. I'm gonna go lay down.”

As soon as you finish saying that, Helbindi is already taking his clothes off. Having sex with him already took away most of the shock value, but it was still nice to see his body uncovered again. 

Helbindi saw you eye him up and down as he stood there, prideful in the nude. 

“Having everything hanging out ain't bad at all. Nothing to constrain me.”

He lays down on the bed face first, giving you a full show of his his bottom. He peaked back at you, and gave a playful smirk. 

“Already excited again? Thought we were gonna take a nice nap together.”

Helbindi eyed your groin. Without realizing it you already were hard from him again. You were tired, but you wanted him more. 

Helbindi turned onto his back. And began to rub himself. His thick chest, stomach, his sack. Inviting you to come to him again. 

Helbindi began taking in deep breaths. Staring directly at you. Giving you a look that told you to undress, and give him a hand.

You slowly began to strip. Not breaking eye contact with Helbindi. He's a big man that you want every inch of. And you love his heart and body. You want to be held, touched, and loved by Helbindi. 

Fully undressed, you lay down next to him. He rolls onto his side, leaning against your back. His hips grinding against your rear. Feeling him teasing you with his shaft moving back and forth. 

You were scared, but more than excited. You've never done anything like this with anyone. And Helbindi was huge. Taking him all would be difficult. 

“Mmmm… you want it pup? Let me see how much you want it.”

You lean back into his groin, and grab his arm. You want it. You know it will be hard to do but that's all your mind can think of right now. 

“You really want it, huh? Let's get you ready for it.”

He picked you up like you weighed nothing, and placed you at the edge of the bed face down. 

He leaned down to your ear, and whispers to you.

“Tell me to stop if you need to. I want to only pleasure you, not hurt you. Don't be afraid to make me stop…”

You turn your head to the side and see Helbindi’s face. His eyes looked deep into yours. He had a protective look that shouted “it's gonna be okay” 

You nod, and you let him use your body how he wants.

He got onto his knees and started to spread your cheeks. Helbindi started rubbing his thumb across your hole. Making you jump every time. 

Once you started to calm down, he took his fingers into his mouth, and covered it in his spit. 

“Try to relax. Don't tense up.”

You take a pillow and put it under you. Knowing what's coming next, you waited.

Then, Helbindi’s finger started to push into you. You started breathing fast. Faster as more pressure was applied.

“Ready?”

You took a few seconds, but you did a little nod. And that was all that Helbindi needed to see to continue. 

You felt the rush of his finger go inside you. It stung for a second but it felt good inside you. It hurt, but you wanted it to. 

“Alright then… lean back…”

Following his orders, you lean back. Slowly taking his finger, all the way up to his knuckle. 

“Now stay… get used to it.”

The burning sting went away. And it just left the pressure of him inside you. It started to feel better, and better, and you wanted more.

“I'm good… keep going…”

Helbindi, surprised by the request, took his second finger, and shoved it in. 

“You really do want it, huh? Your doin’ a real nice job…”

There wasn't any pain anymore. You signaled him for more, and he obliged. Bringing you down to three of his knuckles. 

“Helbindi…?”

“Yeah? Do you need me to stop?”

He pulled out his fingers, leaving you gaping as the pressure inside you disappeared.

“No…” you huffed “I need you fuck me…”

Helbindi gave you the same stare he gave you when he told you to tell him to stop if you need to. But his face soon grew a playful, and sexy smile. 

He picked you up in his arms and you could see he wasn't even thinking about sex. You could tell he was thinking about you. And you felt like you had the world, because you had Helbindi, and you loved each other. 

“Remember what I said, aight’? Don't wantcha’ to go breaking on me” 

He lifted you up for a kiss, and then set you on top of the bed again. He sat down next to you, and started to jack off. Then, he turned to you, and invited you to lube him up. 

Mouth full of saliva, you take as much as of him in. Trying to get your mouth to the base of his penis. But it was to hard. There was no room left for him in your mouth.

“Let's make sure it's real slicked up…”

Helbindi grabs the back of your head, and thrust into your throat. Letting you take the whole thing, despite you gagging. You didn't fight back. You wanted him to enjoy using you. 

After another minute of having his dick down in your throat, he let go. Gasping for air, you feel dizzy, but it was such an experience. Giving Helbindi all the control, while you do nothing. 

“Fuck… god you really took it all the way down to my balls…” 

His cock gleaned with saliva, and was dripping with it. 

“I think we're both ready now… what do you say?”

You look up at him, and he still had that smile. His body, his cock, his smile. Every part of Helbindi gave you a reason to love him. 

“Yeah… I want it…” you pant.

He turned you so your ass was presenting for him, and ready to take his cock balls deep. 

“I'm gonna count to three… and on three I'll put it in, alright? Get ready…” 

Your heart beats as loud as thunder. You wanted this for so long but never realized it. But you weren't scared. This was something you wanted, someone you love making love to you. 

“1…” you feel Helbindi squeeze your ass, teasing you.

“2…” you feel him sliding his dick through your ass. Making you want to beg for it.

“3…”

Helbindi thrusts in, slowly, but hard. You feel like you are being ripped apart. He's so huge but you want to be destroyed at this point. 

You feel his shaft going deeper inside you. You let out a loud moan of pain and pleasure. Not sure how much more you could take. 

“Almost there” Helbindi says, with rushed breathing.

Then you hear a soft clap of skin on skin contact. Helbindi’s pelvis is hugging your backside, signaling that he's as far as he can go.

More short breaths come from Helbindi as he speaks.

“Shit… are… are you okay?… fuck…” 

You can feel Helbindi’s body shaking against you. You feel like your insides are on fire, but you want that fire to burn and take over you. You bite the pillow as hard as you can to try to not think of the pain, but Helbindi’s dick is too huge to ignore. 

“Keep… going… I want you to fuck me... as hard as you can…”

“Damn… aight’” 

Helbindi straightens himself up, and grabs you by the hips. 

“I'm gonna go as hard and fast as I can. Tell me to stop if I need to.”

You nod. He was so protective, but he knows how to fuck someone. Another thing to love about him. 

You felt Helbindi draw his hips back, and slam forwards, shaking the bed and causing you to whimper. He pulled back again, and did it again, over and over. Whimpering every time his cock and balls ram into you. 

He started to pick up the pace, faster and faster until you can't even make a noise escape from your lips because he's going so fast, and going in so deep. 

The pounding of your ass and his dick filled the room of the sound of skin slapping against one another, and moans coming from the two of you. 

The speed somehow kept getting faster and faster, you can feel every inch of him pulling in and out of you. And you don't want him to stop. 

You could hear Helbindi pant and moan really loud. You could hear, and feel that he was about to finish. 

“Damn… I'm gonna fucking cum… fuck!” 

You could feel even more pressure build up inside you as he dumped his cum into you. It kept coming out, more and more. And you could feel it leaking out of you.

You feel like a knot is in your stomach. He went in so deep, and came so much in you. You were sore, but content. You loved this feeling so much. 

Helbindi, cock inside you still, fell on top of you. Panting, and tired from wrecking you. 

“I love you so much” he gasp

Tired and feeling broken, you force out some words

“I love you too” 

Helbindi slides his penis out of you. His seed spills out of you when he does. Leaving a wrecked hole. 

He then lays back next to you, and pulls you close into a hug. Letting out a sigh.

“Did you live?”

“I think so. Just don't think I'll be able to walk right”

Helbindi snorts, and kisses you. When he tries to move away, you pull him into a kiss full of tongue. And he does the same to you. Leaving the two of you passionately kissing, naked in bed. 

“I'm so damn tired now” yawned Helbindi

“I never stayed up this late. It was worth it though…”

You yawned back in reply. 

“I've never been so tired this early. But like you said, it was worth being with you.” 

Helbindi picked you up and laid you on top of him. And he gives one last kiss. 

“I didn't think I could let myself love someone again. When I do, I always lose them.”

He pulled you into a hug again.

“Are you scared to lose me now too?”

Helbindi closed his eyes, and yawned out his last few words

“I've always been scared of losing you…”

And while still embracing you, he fell asleep. You wanted to put clothes on so you both weren't naked on top of each other, but he was so warm. And you didn't want to wake him up.

You nesseled your head between his neck and shoulder. Listening to him snore, until it puts you to sleep too.


	2. Heat, Steam, and Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up the same night with Helbindi by the summoners side, they go back once more to where they first found their love for one another. And within the heat and steam, the Summoner and Helbindi talk, kiss, cry, and more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did not plan on making a 2nd part to this but I like... enjoyed writing smut? And I am kinda sorry but also if you like this stuff, eat your heart out. I made this one a lot more fluff to balance to steamy bits. No clue if I will make another that continues this story of Summoner X Helbindi, but I will keep doing Helbindi stuff (Might do some EliHec or Seth Eirika stuff soon!)
> 
> Anyway, if you read this, or the first piece, thank you so much! And remember to love Helbindi. I frequently talk about him, FEH, and other FE characters like Gilliam, Garcia, Eirika, and others on twitter so If you'd like, my @ is @DoorMattFE like it is on here!

You wake up to the same sound that put you into a slumber. Helbindi’s snoring gave off vibrations from his chest that your head found itself onto during the night.

Not wanting to wake Helbindi up, you lie there with the heat from his body warming you up in the dark, crisp night.

You missed the whole day, and now it is the middle of the night. But it wasn't an issue at all. Being with Helbindi like that made life feel fresh, and exciting. You were in love with a man who loved you back with all his heart and mind. And now you were resting with him. 

Helbindi’s snoring stopped, and started he to take slow, deep breaths.

“Gah… it's time to get up I suppose…” Helbindi yawned

You chuckle at what he said, as you can hear the dead of night at the door.

“Time to get up at midnight, huh? What do you plan to do at this hour?”

Helbindi yawned again and stretched

“Well, I suppose we can do this”

He rolls on top of you, feeling his bare body against yours. Forgetting that both of you were naked in bed sleeping together.

“As much as I'd love to this minute, I think we should clean up”

Helbindi got off of you and massaged your hand.

“Wanna go to the shower and hot springs again tonight? They don't close and we can just relax… actually, relax. You don't need to suck me off or anything… not that I'd be against it”

Your eyes flashed open when he said the last part.

“What did you say?”

“Oh you heard me”

Helbindi lifted the covers off him and woke up, having the moonlight bounce off his bare body.

“Good to go?” 

Though you were there just this morning, you were very sore from earlier. And a dip in the hot spring and a shower was well needed after the events you two had.

“Yeah, lets go”

Helbindi puts on just a pair of pants, while you put on more layers to take the cold of the night on. 

“How the hell do you not get cold in nothing but that? I'm about to turn to ice.” 

Helbindi lets out a hearty laugh

“Didn't I tell ya’? I produce a lot of heat. I try to put on as little clothes as possible. Expect to see me in the buff whenever it's just the two of us!”

Exciting as that is, you can't think of anything but the cold. Envious of Helbindi, who strolled through the brisk weather without a second though. 

Arriving back at the hot springs and showers, you head to the same place where you stored your cloths last time. But this time, Helbindi wasn't behind you. He set up right next to you and started to undress.

“You really hate the cold, doncha’?” 

He pulls off his pants. With nothing underneath, his penis was left in clear view of you.

“Here… let me help you…”

Helbindi slowed grabbed at your clothes, and pulled them off of you. 

“Gotta’ be hot in all these clothes now that we're in here…” 

Pulling off the last of your clothes, you both wore nothing but smiles seeing one another like this again. 

“Damn… never gets old” Helbindi says under his breath.

You both, side by side went to the showers. Going your separate ways, you looked at Helbindi glance at you as you closed the stall. 

“Forgot to grab towels again, I'll be back.”

“Alright, I won't be long” you responded back.

A minute or two past, and you tried to clean yourself as much as you could from what happened that morning.

You heard footsteps that belonged to Helbindi, signaling that he got the towels.

“Alright, got them. I'll just uh…” 

You heard a squeak, and saw the door opening to your showers. With Helbindi at the door of it looking at you.

“I er… have your towel.”

You felt a flush of red come over your face as you stare at Helbindi. He walked over towards you and hung the towels up. 

“You don't… mind do ya’? Thought it would be nice to have a nice shower together. An actual one, where we just… can be with each other.”

You see Helbindi also grow red in the checks. He was so handsome and cute, and you wanted to be with him too.

“I want you in here, I want to be with you all the time…” 

Helbindi’s checks also became bright with red. Neither of you spoke as the steam started to rise up between you.

Helbindi went behind you, and lathered soap in his hand, and started to rub your back with rough strokes, digging deep into your muscles. 

“You’re real handsome, aren’t ya’?” 

You felt him press kisses on the nape of your neck, and he wrapped his arms around your midsection.

“Didn’t you want to take a normal shower?”

Helbindi let out a soft grunt.

“I want to let you know how much I love you”

You lean your backside into his crotch, feeling his cock beginning to stiffen up.

“Mmmm… seems like you wanted more than a shower too”

Helbindi rubbed your chest, and slowly went down to your stomach, and then your groin. Rubbing and massaging every inch of it.

“Here… face me.” 

You follow his orders, and stare at him dead in the eyes.

“Never done this before, but I think now would be a good enough time to try.”

He gave you that sexy smirk he always has, and bent down and opened his mouth. He looked back up at you, and nodded.

You understood what he wanted, and you also understood you wanted this. You leaned forward, and felt inch by inch, your shaft gliding across Helbindi’s hot, wet tongue. 

He took it all, balls deep. You could see his eyes welling up with tears, as he was trying to hold back gagging. But he bobbed his head back and forth, repedently having you slide down into his throat. 

You felt heat rise over your whole body, and you felt yourself getting close.

“Helbindi… hold on I'm…”

But Helbindi didn't stop, and he started to pick up the pace, and grabbed your ass and pushed you into his mouth even further. Feeling him take you down into his throat.

You couldn't help yourself, he was so warm and he was sucking you off so hard you came. 

Helbindi winced for a second, and slowed down but he inhaled, and swallowed. 

Helbindi then stood up, looking both dizzy, but proud.

“I've never done that before, but I can certainly say that won't be the last time.”

You kiss him on his lips, and move back.

“Well you could have fooled me, you seemed well experience with doing that”

Helbindi lets out a low chuckle and squeezes your shoulder.

“Mmm, well I could always use someone to practice on, if you are ever in the mood.”

“It seems like we both are always in the mood for this stuff. Now we need to clean off, again…”

“I don't mind staying in here for a while” Helbindi says as he wraps your hand around his. 

You didn't mine either. The water beating on the both of you, the heat between you, it was relaxing.

“We could go into the hot springs, and enjoy it… like normal people not having sex in public.”

Helbindi let out a melodramatic groan.

“People should mind their damned business, if someone wants to suck me off in the hot springs I'd let em’!”

You smack his arm, as he lets out a bellowing laugh.

“You better shut up or I'll make you!” 

Helbindi picks you up in his arms, and steps out of the shower into the open

“Uh-huh. You make me shut up. How would you do that all the way up… here!”

He raised his arms way above his head while you were still in them, making you high in the air above him.

“Helbindi! Neither of us are clothed and this isn't the place to be so touchy! 

Helbindi drops you down, and smacks your back with another laugh.

“Alright, alright. Let's get into the hot springs.”

He wraps a towel around himself and walks down towards the hot springs, and stops for you to catch up.

You yourself dawn a towel and walks over to him. You see Helbindi’s towel is loosely done, and you pull it off of him to tease.

Helbindi didn't react at all, and he just looks at you with a smirk.

“You know, if I can have sex in here, I can walk around naked. Not like anyone is here to see, heh.”

“Alright alright, let's just get into the water”

You undo your towel and set it aside, and sink into the hot springs. Helbindi, walks to where you were, and also submerges himself.

“Felt like we were just here, doesn't it? Well, suppose’ we were…”

“Yeah but I don't know how much we really enjoyed the hot springs itself.”

You felt Helbindi’s big hand wrap around yours, and he squeezed it tight.

“I enjoyed that we had our first kiss here. And you said you felt the same as I did to you.”

He laid his head on top of yours, and sighed.

“How long have you felt like that for me?”

You thought for a second, and gathered your words to think of how you thought of him.

“I think seeing you fight against us showed me that you weren't evil. You are good. You had no urge to kill for the sake of killing, or even the sake of Muspell. You did it to keep yourself alive, but more importantly your sister.”

Helbindi squeezed your hand even harder once you mentioned Menja.

“I don't think I even loved you for how attractive you are at first. I loved the type of person you were. Protective, strong, modest. I didn't really have anyone like that for me here in Askr. And I dreamed of someone like you to be with. But I never imagined that you'd be here with us.”

You laid your other hand on top of his, and continued. 

“So once you were here, I wanted to talk with you a lot. But you seemed sad, and upset all the time. But things didn't change, and I was sad that you weren't happy…”

Helbindi lifted his head off yours and looks at you, and he brushed his fingers through your hair.

“I didn't have anyone who think of me as a person besides my sis’. The generals in Muspell respected me, but they focused on winning battles, not who won them.” 

His eyes became glossy, and he stared into space as he spoke.

“Everyone loves you, and you show them some respect and friendship back. I felt like I didn't… I don't know. Deserve respect? Deserve… recognition, or love? I was told I'm a fighter, not a person. The one person who said that is dead.”

“I can't replace Menja. But I'm a person. And I think you are a person. One of the best ones in the world.”

You wrap your arms around him, and you lay your head on his shoulder.

“I respect you. I recognize you. I love you. And I'm not going to die without you, can you promise you'll do the same for me?”

You hear Helbindi let out a small gasp for breath, and a sniffle.

“I'm glad there's a lot of steam in here… I don't want you to see me crying…” 

“I want you to cry, I want you to do everything you didn't feel safe with doing. Now, can you promise me.”

Helbindi raises his hands out of the water, and presses them on both sides of your faces, and kissed you. And he kept kissing you for what seemed like forever.

He let go of your kiss but he didn't move back. You were forehead to forehead, and felt each other's breaths.

“I swear on any of these gods or what not everyone from all these worlds believe in. I want to be with you. And I'll fight to hell and back if it means we can. 

He rubbed the back of your head and stared deep into your eyes. Helbindi then pulled you on top of his lap, and gave you back near back-breaking hug. Pulling your body into his, and you could feel your pounding heart beat almost in sync to his. 

You don't know if it was the steam and the heat getting to you, or feeling emotional drained being with Helbindi, but you felt yourself dozing off. And Helbindi seemed to notice.

“And you’re tired already, eh? Come on, let's get out of here.”

Helbindi wraps his arms around your bare body and raises you out of the water and steam. He sets you down once your out, and you both make your way back to the lockers to get dressed.

Once you started getting dressed, you looked back at Helbindi, still naked, starting at you while you were getting dressed.

“You can enjoy the show once we get back, you know.”

Helbindi scoffs at you, eying you up and down.

“Better give me a damn good show then if your gonna make me wait.” He whistles at you. 

Turning back around, you got fully dressed. You feel tired for so many reasons. Both of you poured your hearts out and you loved one another even more than you thought you could. You loved his gravelly, booming voice, his defined muscles, his cheeky grin. But also his longing to protect, and to find someone to care for again. You won’t be the same as Menja, but you will love him like she once did. And you want to be family like she was to him. 

Helbindi rubbed your back, fully dressed now. And he rest his head upon yours.

“I know you are so tired of me saying this, but I love you.”

You turn around and looked right into his eyes.

“I will never get tired of it.” Then, you lock lips with Helbindi for a long kiss.


End file.
